


santa baby

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, KuroDai Week 2019, M/M, rated just in case, though nothing really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “So you did nothing wrong. Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re perfect.”“You’re not just saying that because I’m straddling you and I’m letting you touch my thighs?”-----For KuroDai Mid-Birthday Week 2019 Day 2:secret identity|sci-fi au|college au
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140
Collections: KuroDai Week - 2019





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally the only planned fic I have, that's why it got long, so here.
> 
> Title is inspired by the Christmas song of the same name. You know which one ;)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Hey Sawamura,” Kuroo greets, placing the books down with a heavy thud.

Daichi looks up from whatever he’s typing at his computer. “Hey, Kuroo,” he replies with a smile.

“Can I check these books out?” Kuroo taps his library card on the cover of topmost book. Daichi eyes the three, thick biochemistry books with a hint of concern. “Oh, wow. Got a big exam coming?” He asks as he stands to get all the books, huffing a little at how heavy they are and starts scanning the first one.

“Not really. Got a paper to write, but my laptop died and I forgot to bring my charger,” Kuroo explains with a weary sigh. He really didn’t want to lug these heavy books back at his dorm, but he’s left with no other choice if he wants to finish his paper on time.

Daichi pauses from scanning the second book and studies Kuroo instead. He frowns at how Kuroo’s eyes seem more lidded and notes the black circles forming under his eyes. His hair is also drooping and doesn’t have its usual sentience and unruliness. “I hope you’re not working yourself to death.”

Kuroo shoots him a small smile. “I’m not. Thanks for your concern, though,” he says, reaching out to hand his library card which Daichi takes immediately, then scans and return after hitting a few keys on his computer.

“Here you go,” Daichi slides the books across the counter, library card on top. “You know the drill.”

Kuroo nods. “Yeah. Thanks.” He leaves with a parting smile.

He goes to the nearest table, puts the books down, then his backpack and proceeds to shove a book inside with his laptop, but only one of them would fit, and it’s the least thick out of the three. Accepting his terrible fate that he’ll have to hand carry the other two books, he zips his bag and hefts it on his back with an audible oomph.

He’s about to leave but hears someone coming for him. “Yes, Sawamura?”

Daichi hesitates, lightly biting down on his lower lip before taking a step closer to Kuroo. “Here,” he hands over a protein bar. “You can have it. Maybe take a bite first outside, before heading back to your dorm?”

Kuroo looks down at the food, about to decline the offer. The words are already on the tip of his tongue, but he makes the mistake of meeting Daichi’s big brown eyes and sees the unusual but evident worry in them that he found himself unable to say no. So he leaves with two heavy books and a protein bar after saying a meek gratitude.

He doesn’t hear Daichi sigh nor feel his worried eyes that followed him until the library doors shut behind him.

\-----

It isn’t until Kuroo’s arching his back and stretching his arms up, working out the kinks that formed there as he’s preparing to take a break that he remembers the protein bar Sawamura offered him earlier, which he promptly takes from the side pocket of his backpack. He reads the brand and hums in approval because it’s the same one that he also likes. It’s nice that Sawamura has a good taste in food, at least in protein bars, he thinks as he rips the wrap and takes a bite.

Thinking of Sawamura reminded him of the look he was given earlier. Kuroo’s used to being reminded by his friends to take it easy, knowing how stressful being a med student can be, but they are not particularly showy about their worry, unlike how Sawamura clearly was earlier. Not that Kuroo isn’t used to being fussed over, because growing up with his grandparents had given Kuroo enough experience to last him a lifetime, and it’s a nice feeling, if he’s being honest, but receiving it from someone who’s practically an acquaintance is well, strange. Heartwarming, but strange.

Though, with how he’s trying hard not to fall for anyone, especially with Sawamura, it’s not exactly helpful in keeping his feelings on the line.

Sawamura is a good looking guy. Kuroo, and some of his friends who personally knows him also think so. A little plain, with his conventional black hair and brown eyes, but he’s not bad looking. He could use some wardrobe updating though, because the grandpa fashion of polo shirts and vests has to go. But physical looks aside, Sawamura is one of the nicest person he’s ever met. He’s always friendly and actually helpful unlike other student part-timers. He’s interesting too, because despite being tasked to keep the peace and quiet in the library, he’d had his fair share of not using his indoor voice when he’s on his mother-hen mode and berating half-dead students when urging them to take a rest.

At the risk of sounding arrogant and too full of himself, this confirms his hunch that Sawamura, well, likes him. Likes him back, that is. Kuroo’s perceptive like that. He’s quite adept at spotting and recognizing these kinds of things from people. It seems presumptuous of him, and it probably is, but his track record, one that he’s had going on since last year of middle school, is pretty clean. 

It’s flattering, really. Kuroo doesn’t think himself as conventionally handsome. Though, and it’s an honest, objective assessment of himself, he’s charming. And that attracts people to him, he guess. That, and he’s pretty smart. The thing is, med school is demanding most of his time and he wants to focus on that. He’s not keen on putting more on his plate than he can handle.

So while Sawamura is a good fellow and Kuroo is humbled and honored to be liked by someone like him, and someone he wouldn’t mind getting into a relationship with he doubts it would go anywhere. It’s probably for the best that he nip this attraction in the bud, and stop thinking about it, before he finds himself deeper.

\-----

Three weeks passed and Kuroo’s almost finally free from the clutches of the semester, having finished all his due papers and had taken his final exams. All that’s left is submitting them, but that part’s easy and he is so ready to go all out and party and have fun with his friends.

He wasn’t counting on their idea of fun and going all out being spending it at a strip club. He’d had his reservations, but upon seeing the place, it doesn’t seem shady and in fact, looks reputable. A little exclusive but not so much that people like them can’t afford. It doesn’t seem to be strictly exclusive in terms of patronage either, because Kuroo can see an assortment of people in the spectrum.

He leans closer to Yaku and says “Why did we choose this place again?”

“We didn’t. Bokuto did,” Yaku replies pointedly. “He’s crushing on his lab partner and he found out that he works part-time here as a waiter. He’s begged everyone, especially Oikawa to come with him for a weeks now, but you know how hectic it’s been.” Kuroo nods.

“ _We_ agreed because I don’t want him whining any more than he already did,” Oikawa, the woeful roommate who has to suffer for weeks, interjects. Ushijima nods sagely, having been subjected to the same whining being Bokuto’s teammate.

“Guys!” Bokuto exclaims suddenly, bouncing on his seat, neck still craned from looking around the club. “He’s here!” He waves an enthusiastic arm to flag his waiter crush and brings it down with a hard clap on his thighs as he face his companions. “How do I look?” He asks, pulling on his hair spikes and his jacket. Oikawa quickly swats on his arm to make him stop messing his hard work.

“You look perfect, bro,” Kuroo says with a thumb’s up, smiling at the giddiness and obvious excitement oozing out of Bokuto. He must really like this guy for him to act like an overexcited puppy.

“Good evening, Bokuto, everyone,” the familiar waiter says and nods to the rest of them in greeting.

“Mane-Azu!” Bokuto’s beam is incredibly infectious, and the way Azumane blushed indicates that he’s also affected by the clear admiration coming from Bokuto. Well, Kuroo thinks, his good friend isn’t as hopeless then, good for him.

All of them wisely decided to let Bokuto talk all he wants with Azumane every time he gets to their table to deliver their orders or take it, and content themselves with watching the performances put on by the different uh… performers.

Oikawa, especially, had been taken by the dancer that goes by the name of _Silver Siren_ , what with the hefty amount of money he tipped and all but threw along with himself, at the sparkly box located just below the stage that changes for each performers. Ushijima on the other hand, got transfixed when a dancer called _Wallflower_ took the stage.

Kuroo is enjoying every performances, even appreciates the requisite eye mask of the performers that gives them added air of mystery and allure. But similar to Yaku, he’s mostly just watching for the aesthetics of it and admiring how good dancers these people are.

“We’re down to our last performance for the evening,” the host says and a chorus of disappointed ‘ _awww_ ’ rang around the room. “I know, I know. But you are very fortunate folks, because we have our special seasonal dancer for tonight,” the host says with emphasis and excitement that the announcement was followed by a hushed murmuring of people speculating who’s going to take the stage next.

“Are you all ready?” The people cheered and the host smiles satisfied with the hype. “Alright then, everyone give it up for _Chameleon_!” Delighted screams erupted from some parts of the club and it piqued Kuroo’s curiosity.

A familiar jazz music, a Christmas song, in fact, begins playing and the lights around the room dim while the spotlight, tinged red, lit the stage that ushers Chameleon. He’s wearing what is clearly a sexy version of a Santa costume -a red robe lined with fluffy white fur along the collar and sleeves held by a black belt, the hem ends just below his hips. His noticeably muscular thighs are wrapped in a tight red pants while his legs are encased with white knee-high lace up boots. The look is completed with a Santa hat, black leather gloves, and white eye mask.

He just entered and hasn’t even _started_ , but his presence is commanding, demanding every eyes on him, and already, some people are throwing bank notes in his box.

The sultry voice of a woman starts and Chameleon begins undoing his belt.

Kuroo has never seen someone take a belt off, of all things, as gracefully and seductively as him, nor did he think he would be turned on by such a simple act. Once the belt’s off, Chameleon makes a show of running his hands over the material, twists the ends around one hand before pulling it sharply, creating a loud snapping sound that was heard above the music, before he throws it to the side. The action causes the robe to loosen around him, which is the next thing he takes off. At least, appears to by slowly dragging a gloved hand over the deepening collar, teasing everyone with the view of sensuous dip of his pectorals, before wrapping it tight over himself. He smirks and sassily wags a finger, then slowly turns his back to the audience.

Kuroo distinctly feels disappointed that he almost groaned along with some of the patrons, but before any of them could, Chameleon surprises them by finally opening the robe. The audience cheer and they all eagerly anticipate what he’s going to do next.

He looks at the audience over his shoulder, hips swaying along to the beat of the music, his perfect and firm butt in display and he slowly drags the robe down, pulling it from side-to-side as he lets it slide sensually over his back.

Kuroo swallows as his back muscles that flex just right. Damn, this guy is going to give Bokuto and Ushijima a run for their money, because it belongs right up there, to that league. Probably even higher.

After what seemed an agonizingly slow moment, the robe finally falls away and he twirls it over his head in time with his gyrating hips, before it was also thrown to the side where it floats to where the belt is. Chameleon doesn’t turn around just yet, instead lets his hand slide along his muscular arms above his head alternately, swaying the tip of his Santa hat that miraculously stays in place. Then, he makes the motion of pulling one of the gloves off, taking his sweet time pulling it off finger-by-finger, but stops before it’s completely off and surprises everyone by suddenly turning around, much to the delight of the audience.

And god is he ripped. The back muscles were one thing, but now, finally seeing his defined pecs and abs, glistening with oil, giving it more definition under the lights has got Kuroo positively thirsty and he blindly reaches out for his drink and takes a gulp, eyes never leaving the beautiful performer, afraid to miss anything. He wipes away the drink (or is it drool?) that spilled out of his lips with the back of his hand and almost chokes when Chameleon pulls the glove off with his teeth in one smooth motion then throws it to the crowd, where one lucky patron caught it with a scream, and does the same with the other glove.

Kuroo’s not going to lie, he hoped that it would be thrown to the general direction of their table, he even sits on the edge of his seat. And Chameleon did, but a patron a few tables before them quickly snatched it in the air and refused to let it go.

It’s then that something strange happened, because while watching where the glove landed, Chameleon seems to have spotted him and is seemingly looking directly at him. He even stumbles a little, but immediately pulls himself together and throws a wink and flying kiss to the lucky patron, the surprise Kuroo thinks he’d seen in Chameleon’s face gone as soon as it appeared.

Kuroo chalks it up to his fevered imagination. There’s no way that Chameleon would have spotted him. He’s probably having a hard time seeing anyone because the spotlight’s focused on him. But there’s a nagging feeling, the gut feeling he’s trusted long enough that tells him that it isn’t a coincidence, but he’s unable to think more of it because the next few moments, Kuroo spends watching Chameleon _work_ the pole with grace, flexibility and agility that he wouldn’t have thought possible for a man built like him, and all of this was plenty distracting and mind-numbingly sexy than the previous ones. 

The performance ends and raucous hooting, whistling, and clapping filled the room as Chameleon bows with a wide grin and blows a parting flying kiss to the audience. Kuroo instantly made his way to the front to throw some money in and sees how his tip box is filled to the brim, almost spilling with substantial number of bank notes that Kuroo doesn’t even second guess that’s probably got a thousand and more in there.

He returns to their table to the cat-calls of his friends and incessant eyebrow waggling from Oikawa and Bokuto.

“Somebody finally caught Tetsu-chan’s eyes! We need to drink to that!” Kuroo just takes all their teasing without saying anything, afraid to incriminate himself even further. He thinks he’d done enough embarrassing things for tonight.

Chameleon was something. Incredible and beautiful, but he’s a fantasy. He’s more far-fetched than Sawamura, but Kuroo’s glad that he’s at least got that experience.

\-----

Kuroo didn’t get only that. He jinxed himself and got something more.

When Azumane returned with their round of drinks, he also came with an announcement that Kuroo won a special lottery, earning him the prize of getting a private dance from Chameleon, so if he could come with Azumane, he would lead him to the VIP room.

It’s suspicious as hell, but he’s the only one who voiced it out. Bokuto’s too high-key and drunk, asking Azumane if he can get one from him too. Oikawa was too disappointed and jealous that Silver Siren doesn’t have that kind of offer or contest, Ushijima is already knocked out, and Yaku is already tipsy, happily swirling his drink with a paper parasol Kuroo doesn’t know where he found and giggling at nothing from time to time. Kuroo only agreed to go with Azumane to get away from them, despite his reservations.

He finds himself alone in one of the VIP rooms located upstairs, left with an instruction to make himself comfortable on the lone, plush dining chair in the middle of the room.

The door creaks open and Kuroo turns to find Chameleon leaning against the door frame, still looking how he did after his performance, with the addition of white suspenders crossing against his defined pectorals.

Kuroo gulps and his knees also felt like jelly and so he fell on the chair with a thud.

“Your name’s on my nice list,” Chameleon says, closing the door. The click of the lock closing sounded final to Kuroo. “Too bad we’re about to get naughty,” he says, hooking his thumbs on the suspenders.

Kuroo may or may not have let out a whine that Chameleon possibly heard and sinks into the chair, willing to be swallowed if it means he can escape from this embarrassment. The beginning notes of the same song that Chameleon danced to earlier starts playing in the overhead speaker and it isn’t until white boots are within Kuroo’s vision did he notice Chameleon standing close to him.

A hand reaches out and tips his chin up, but Kuroo averts his eyes. He doesn’t think he can look at Chameleon, he’s already burning as it is. Thankfully, Chameleon didn’t force him to look at him by ordering him or holding his face tighter or something. Instead, he lets his hand drop and runs it along Kuroo’s shoulder as he walks around and stays behind him.

Kuroo loosens up the collar of his shirt and exhales in relief, but it’s short lived because Chameleon starts trailing both his hands over Kuroo’s chest and he has to watch in part-excitement and part-trepidation as the walking fingers travel low, low, lower until it reaches the edge of his pants.

Chameleon’s so close, his cheek is pressed against the side of Kuroo’s neck. He’s unable to suppress the shivers when Chameleon sings along the line of “I’ve been an awful good boy,” against his ears, before his teasing hands and mouth left him.

Before Kuroo can even do anything, he finds the man on top of him, straddling his lap and starts grinding his backside against Kuroo’s crotch. Kuroo bites down on his tongue to prevent himself from moaning from the unexpected and pleasurable contact, but he’s unable to stop himself from arching against the chest pressed against him.

He doesn’t know what happened, but Chameleon stops moving on top of him.

Kuroo realizes that his face was pinched and that look made Chameleon stop.

“Are you uncomfortable?” He asks, genuinely concerned. He doesn’t wait for Kuroo to reply and starts pushing himself away from Kuroo’s lap, but Kuroo doesn’t know what possessed him to hold onto his waist to stop him from standing up.

“No, wait. I’m not… I mean… just a little. But, I’m just… it’s just, I’ve never done this before so I don’t know how to-”

“I’m so sorry. I can stop if you don’t want to continue anymore.” Chameleon mumbles, then curses under his breath and starts pushing himself away from Kuroo despite the hold. “We should’ve asked if you were fine with this. Set some rules before I started, but you came in so I assumed you know what’s going to happen. That you would want it.”

Kuroo squeeze the soft skin of the waist under his hands in a comforting gesture. “Hey, it’s cool. Promise. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to. I just got uhm, surprised? And, well, you’re hot! I’m useless around hot people so… yeah. But, maybe stop grinding on me,” Kuroo gulps, feeling his face heat up. “I mean I don’t want to go home with a… you know,” he trails off with an awkward laugh, getting redder by the second that Chameleon doesn’t reply.

“Are you sure?”

Kuroo nods, not wanting to speak anymore lest he makes a fool of himself more than he already did.

“Alright. I understand. Tell me if you change your mind. I’ll stop immediately.”

Chameleon adjusts himself on Kuroo’s lap, so he’s seated more on closer to Kuroo’s knees, but he doesn’t move again aside from a few swaying of his head which just made things more awkward.

“So…you’re not a regular… employee?” Kuroo asks, just to break the ice.

Chameleon smiles. “You can say stripper, you know?” He says cheekily. “But yeah, I’m not. I only ‘work’ whenever I feel like needing a confidence boost.”

Kuroo blinks at that. Chameleon is oozing with so much confidence it’s heady, bound to disarm anyone, and a highly dangerous combination when paired with his physical looks and sensual moves. “Why ever would you need it?”

Chameleon hums. “Well, there’s this guy that I like,” he says, playing with the hair just above Kuroo’s nape. It’s distracting and his fingers are working like magic and he wants to close his eyes to _feel_ it, but holds himself back and focuses on what Chameleon is saying. “And I thought we might have something going on, but he’s been avoiding me recently. I don’t know what I did wrong.”

Kuroo want to wipe the small pout on Chameleon’s lips away, preferably with his own, but his rationality and annoyance at whoever that guy is won over the urge. “He’s stupid then.”

“Don’t be quick to judge. He could’ve been just really busy, for all I know.”

“So you did nothing wrong. Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re perfect.” Kuroo’s useless around people, alright. He loses his brain to mouth filter when talking to them. He blushes when he realized what he’s just said, but he can’t bring himself to regret it.

“You’re not just saying that because I’m straddling you and I’m letting you touch my thighs?”

Kuroo flushed even more and jerked his hands off Chameleon’s thighs, not remembering when he’d migrated them there, earning him a chuckle. “I-I’m-”

“Relax,” Chameleon coos, taking hold of Kuroo’s hands and brings it back to his thighs. “You can keep it there. I don’t mind.”

Kuroo swallows and inhales deeply, letting himself relax as Chameleon massage his tensed shoulders. “What about you? What’s your story? What brought you to the club?”

“Uh... my friend. He’s uhm, he’s crushing on one of the waiters. They’re lab partners you see. He’s hoping they can be love partners too.” Kuroo winces and kissed his dignity goodbye after that lame joke.

Chameleon snorts a laugh at it though, and the grin he receives is terribly amused, so he takes that as a good sign. “What about you? I’m not stepping on any _love partner_ of yours, am I?”

“I don’t have one.”

Chameleon frowns lightly. “No one?”

“Nope. No one. No girlfriend or boyfriend.”

“Why not? You’re charming. You’re tall, dark, at least going by your hair, and handsome.” Kuroo tries not to preen at that. “What? No one’s good enough for you?” The hands massaging his shoulders stop.

Kuroo shakes his head. “No, it’s not like that. I don’t think I’m too good for anyone. And there _is_ someone, though he doesn’t know, but I want to tell him, it’s just-” he takes a deep breath.

“…it’s just?”

“I’m a med student? And well, normal college experience is already hectic as it is, but it’s tripled, quadrupled even, for med students, and studying takes up most of my time and I…I don’t want to put him through a half-assed relationship? I don’t want him to feel like he’s secondary or not a priority. It’s easier to just hold off altogether than just let myself fall and be disappointed and rejected at the end.”

Kuroo can’t believe that he’s just practically admitted to a stranger, to a stripper of all people, his love life woes. That he’s just practically admitted that he’s actually falling for Sawamura because _he_ is that _someone_ he’s talking about, but is just preventing himself to avoid the inevitable heartbreak. But it’s also kind of liberating to talk to someone about it, even as their positions are as what it is.

“Do you think he’s going to reject you? Does he seem the type that wouldn’t understand your situation?”

“I don’t know about being rejected, but no. In fact, he would understand completely.” Kuroo doesn’t even have to think about it, because from what he’s known about Sawamura.

“But you don’t want to tell him… because you don’t want to hurt him?”

Kuroo nods. “Just because I know he would understand, doesn’t mean I want to put him through it.”

A few moments of silenced passed.

“I see,” Chameleon says softly, genuinely understanding and it warms Kuroo’s heart. “That’s so sweet,” he adds, though Kuroo notice the small, sad smile.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Chameleon shakes his head. “Whoever he is, he’s really lucky.”

Kuroo scoffs, because he doesn’t see it like that at all. “I wouldn’t say that. I’ve been avoiding him after all.” He’s deep in his loathing that he misses the surprised look that Chameleon gives him, and fails to realize the suspicious coincidence of his and Chameleon’s situation. The stripper being avoided by the person he likes, while Kuroo is avoiding the person he doesn’t want to admit he likes. “And I’m also doing it to spare my feelings too, so…”

“But he is lucky. You’re thinking about him. Though, if I may offer some advice,” he pauses and waits for Kuroo’s nods to continue. Chameleon didn’t want to offer him unsolicited advice. “Don’t jump to conclusions yet, yeah? You’ll never know until you try. And you’ll never know when you’ll have this opportunity. Maybe ask him? So you can know for sure? They say that if you don’t ask, the answer would always be no.”

Kuroo reflects, not really knowing what that last bit mean, but somehow gets what it’s supposed to convey. “Thank you. I-I’ll think about it.”

“If I had known that you’ll only be needing someone to talk to, I would’ve put my robe on,” he jests, smiling in a cheeky way that shows the divot on his cheeks. “But I don’t mind. I rather like our position. You’re comfortable.” he adds with a wink.

Kuroo manages to snort despite the light blush at the comment. He’s now completely used to the weight on top of him and not overly conscious of his one hand resting casually on a meaty thing, the other is at the small of Chameleon’s back. He even gained the confidence to look and study Chameleon’s features that he couldn’t clearly see before while he was dancing and the one’s he’d been too embarrassed to look at while he was being given a private dance.

The dimples are cute, but he gets taken aback by the soulful brown eyes lined with dark eyeliner under the mask, and can’t help but feel like he’d already seen them before. It feels familiar.

“D-do I know you?” he whispers.

Chameleon gets taken aback before a small, secretive smile blooms on his face. “Maybe.”

Before Kuroo could even ask what he means, there’s a knock on the door and Azumane’s muffled voice comes through, reminding them that the time is up and Kuroo’s friends are already asking for him.

“Your friends already miss you,” Chameleon says, standing up. Kuroo on the other hand, is already missing the now familiar weight and warmth, and wants to have him back on his lap and arms again, but maybe its best that they part now before he gets even more attached.

“Uh, thank you, I guess?”

“You’re welcome.” Chameleon says, stepping closer. “You’ve been an awful good boy and I think you deserve a reward.”

Before Kuroo can react, Chameleon’s already on his tiptoes and he feels soft lips on his cheek. It just a short, feather light kiss, but it’s enough to get Kuroo blushing for the nth time that night.

Chameleon backs down and steps away until he’s reached the door and opens it. “See you around, Kuroo.” He says those parting words before disappearing outside.

It’s only when Kuroo’s already lying on his bed, on the brink of sleep, replaying the events that happened that night, did he realize that he never told Chameleon his name.

\-----

Kuroo tries not to feel disappointed when it’s a different student-assistant manning the library reception desk and not Sawamura. He’s supposed to have a shift today, and Kuroo had finally gained the courage to face him again and maybe talk to him and explain, hoping that he didn’t completely ruin whatever tentative friendship they have. Kuroo really wants to see him too, because he’s finding himself daydreaming about a certain masked stripper who apparently knows his name and he doesn’t know what to feel about that.

But Sawamura’s nowhere to be found Kuroo’s about to leave things at that, but can’t leave things like this anymore than he did, and asks the girl if Sawamura’s around. She didn’t hear him at first, having replaced her earphones on her ears she graciously took off when she was assisting him and Kuroo repeats the question.

“Ah yeah,” she says, turning her head around, making the limp tail of the Santa hat she’s wearing sway at the movement. “He’s returning the books, so he’s there, somewhere,” she gestures off-handedly.

Kuroo emphasizes his thanks and grabs the books he left on the counter. He’s just going to return them by himself so he can have an excuse when he chances upon Sawamura.

He’s about to give up, since he’s circled the section where he’s supposed to return the books, and he already returned the heaviest one but left one just in case but he still hadn’t caught Sawamura, when the sound of rolling trolley echoes behind the shelf he’s currently in and he walks around to find Sawamura, on his tiptoes trying to return a book on the topmost shelf. The action caused his own Santa hat to fall off from his head down to the floor and Kuroo hears him huff at frustration.

As adorable as the display is, Kuroo takes pity on him and steps behind him, and pushes the book further into the shelf with ease.

“Ah, thank y- Kuroo!” Daichi looks up at him with wide eyes. “Uh, what are you doing here?”

Kuroo gestures to the book in his hand.

Sawamura nods in understanding. “That belongs on the other shelf. I can do it if you like.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll do it. Uhh, how are you?” He asks, pulling on the collar of his dark turtleneck.

“I’m good. Thanks for asking. You?”

“Yeah, I’m good too.”

They don’t say much after that, and the silence that followed is awkward. Kuroo’s internally berating himself for the stilted interaction they’re having.

“Well, it’s nice to see you again, Kuroo,” Sawamura says after a moment and starts pulling the trolley and Kuroo almost lets him get away, but he sees the fallen Santa hat on the floor and picks it up and brisk walks to Daichi.

“Sawamura, you forgot this,” he hands the hat over and Daichi immediately takes it with a blush.

“Ah, thank you.” He doesn’t make an indication of wearing it again.

“Hey. Why don’t you wear it? I want to see what you look like with a Santa hat on.” Kuroo says in attempt to ease the tension between them.

Daichi chuckles nervously. “No. I’ll do it later.”

“Oh, come on. Please.” Kuroo quickly grabs the hat from Daichi and starts putting it on his head. Daichi keeps moving his head away until Kuroo manages to trap it between his hands, holding him long enough to finally put the hat on.

“There. Now you look…” he trails off, smile slipping from his face, while Daichi looks up at him with evident guilt.

From Kuroo’s vision, a phantom image of Chameleon’s mask settled overlaid Daichi’s face and his eyes widen at the realization.

“You…you’re…”

“I can explain,” Daichi says, hands raised in a placating gesture.

“You’re… Chameleon?” Kuroo says, stepping back and gives Daichi a once over, in attempt to reconcile this image of Daichi to that of the guy he’d seen, who’d danced on him a few nights ago.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like this. I was going to tell you. I didn’t know when, but I am, well, I _was_ planning on telling you. Promise.”

The gears inside Kuroo’s head that failed to work that night started putting the puzzle pieces together, the snippets of conversation, and the sharing of their situation starts making sense.

“You were talking about… me? The guy you like is me?” Kuroo points at himself dumbly.

Daichi blushes but nods nevertheless. There’s no point in denying it after it’s practically blown up. “Please don’t be mad. I’m really sorry.”

“Mad? Why would I be mad? Because you like me?” Kuroo asks, confused. Mad is definitely not what he’s feeling at the moment, especially not about that.

Daichi answers choppily. “We-well, yeah, but more so because I knew who you were then, but you didn’t. And you told me things in confidence, believing I was a complete stranger that you won’t see ever again…you’re not mad about that?”

Kuroo opens his mouth to reply but takes a moment to reflect on the implications. “Oh. No.” Kuroo shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. Actually, I’m quite relieved.”

“Relieved?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo nods. “Because, I mean, I was kind of starting to develop a crush on Chameleon. But I still like you. So while it’s unbelievable, I’m relieved that you’re both the same person. And that you like me back.”

“So…you’re not mad I deceived you?”

“No. I’m not.”

Daichi looks at him, sees no trace of anger and lets his shoulders sag as he exhales in relief.

“So you like me.” Kuroo says, matter-of-factly.

“I do. And you like me back.” Daichi says, just because he got a little unnerved by Kuroo’s smug face. “But after hearing your reasons, you don’t have to answer me or anything. I’m happy to remain just friends.”

“Well that’s a bummer. I was finally going to ask you out.”

Daichi gapes at Kuroo. “But you said-“

“I know what I said, about my studies and all that, it’s still true,” Kuroo steps closer to him. “But, I‘ve thought about it, about what Chameleon said; what _you_ said,” he smiles at that. “I know you would understand. And honestly, I don’t want to miss this opportunity. I don’t want to miss _you_.”

A happy grin breaks out of Daichi’s face and he nods, as he too, shortens the distance between them. Kuroo smiles at him too.

“And well, you said that if I don’t ask, the answer would always be ‘no’, so… Sawamura do you-”

“Yes!” Daichi says breathlessly, with an earnest nod as he grips on Kuroo’s waist and pulls him even closer.

Kuroo chuckles. “You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“It doesn’t matter. The answer will be always be yes.”

“You must really like me, huh?”

“Yes.”

“So, you’ll go out with me?”

“Yes.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!”

Kuroo grins. “Can I have another private dance?”

Daichi’s hand instantly flies over his mouth as he frantically looks around to make sure they’re still alone. “Shhh! Kuroo, not here.”

Kuroo chuckles again and wraps his arms around Daichi, raising an eyebrow in question.

Daichi rolls his eyes and then grins up at him. “Yes, Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the most realistic story but hey, it's fanfiction XD 
> 
> Also, I hope you correctly guessed who Silver Siren and Wallflower are. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
